The Fox and The Hunter
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. When Home isn't Home

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood my Imperial Storm Army. Dax is now available for free to download until Tuesday! See my profile for details, there's also a link on my Facebook page if you're interested. If you can't find the link on Facebook, let me know. I'll re post it. But yeah. Free, so go get it! And let me know what you think :) Alright. So if you go to my profile you'll notice a new story and one story missing. The missing story, you'll know which, I decided to save it for my next ABC fic. The new story, I thought would be cool to do, and the plot bunnies decided to steal a part of a story I've been outlining called The Gun Runner. But I changed it to make it better. So go to my profile and check it out, see what you think. But the story Illness Inside, will be saved for my ABC fic. I feel it would do better as a one shot instead of a complete fic. Anyways. Thank you y'all for helping me decide which fic comes next. My latest novel put me out of whack, and my plot bunnies were all over the place. So thank you for all the suggestions! This fic won out and I think y'all will enjoy it. The inspiration came from not just Fox and The Hound (the Disney version, the real story's really sad), but I was out on one of my walks and I saw a fox. It was a pup too, I think it had wandered away from it's mama. Anyways, I saw it and the plot bunnies came up with the rest. Foxes aren't really common in the city areas of Ohio, but I live near some woods and a river so you can see them sometimes. But yeah. So without further ado, let's get going!**

 **Summary: Season 5 AU! Come from my prompt in the ABC fic: Under the Fox Hole. Sam is depressed about what he's done and believes he's all alone in the world the now. Until he meets a baby. A baby fox that is. Meet Finn! Sam's new friend and partner in crime! Can Finn help Sam and the brothers repair their broken bond? Or will this next case leave their bond under the fox hole?**

 **WARNING: Self-harm! Nothing graphic. Just a heads up. (Also keep in mind Sam's mental state. After he released Lucifer, he wasn't in a good place and self-harm was definitely possible!)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **When Home isn't Home**

Sam trudged into the house and went to his room. He flopped onto his bed and curled up into a small ball. He and Dean just returned from the convent and things were not good. He had done the one thing he was trying to prevent. He let Lucifer out. He and Dean haven't spoken to each other nor have they really looked at each other. Dean did his best to avoid him since they got home. Sam couldn't blame him though. He had betrayed him and his family in the most grievous way and there was nothing he could about it. He tried to apologize but Dean wasn't having it, it seemed. Sam was upset and came right to his room. He got up and then moved his stuff into Bobby's study. There was bed in there that their dad use to use when they would stay here, or when his dad did heavy research. Sam figured since Dean was ignoring him he could have their room all to himself.

Sam sniffed. Bobby even seemed to avoid him. But again, he couldn't blame him. If he was honest with himself, Sam would do the same. At first. For now, all Sam can do is work on a way to put Lucifer back into his prison. He started collecting some of the older tomes off the book shelves and got to work, after he cleaned the room of course. It was a little dusty. He would work day and night if he had to. He was only a few minutes into research when the voice in his head began to mock him. The voice came after Dean had gone to Hell. It would mock him, put him down, you name it. Sam did his best to ignore it, but it got to the point where Sam couldn't. He laid his head down on his arms on the desk, and waited for the voice to fade.

When the voice faded a new one came. Lucifer. Sam shot up and panicked. He wanted to run and tell Dean and Bobby. But then remembered that they were angry at him and were ignoring him. He had to deal with this on his own. He closed his eyes and waited for Lucifer to leave. But his voice got louder and louder. Finally Sam got up and got out the razor blade he kept hidden in his wallet. When the voice came and wouldn't leave him alone, he would cut his back. Not his arms, not his wrists, his back. This way he could hide the damage.

He couldn't risk going to the bathroom and cutting, so he locked the door, took off his shirt, and made his markings. He hated this, but it was the only thing that made Lucifer leave. When he was done, he took a towel out of his bag. It was stained with his blood. He laid the towel down on his bed and he laid on the bed. He closed his eyes and started to cry. He really hated this.

'Why me!? Why!? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why are angels and demons tormenting me? What did I do wrong?' Sam thought with a quiet sob. He couldn't risk Dean hearing him.

Sam cried himself out and laid there in a light doze. After a floating for a bit, he groggily got up and headed to the bathroom with clean night clothes. He thanked whoever that Dean wasn't upstairs to see his mangled looking back. He closed the door and locked it. He turned on the shower and stripped the rest of his clothes. He gently washed his back, then the rest of him.

Once he was done he changed and brushed his teeth. He wasn't hungry and he had more research to do. He changed into his night clothes more for comfort than anything. He dried his hair and brushed it out. He went back to the study quietly and shut the door once more. He hid the bloody towel with his dirty clothes, and went back to the desk. He reopened the tomes and got back to work.

Hours went by and it was soon the middle of the night. Sam had only left the room to use the bathroom. He only got up from the desk to stretch gently without disturbing the fresh wounds on his back. He was slowly dozing off when he heard something from the opened window, it was pretty warm out and it got stuffy in his room. It sounded like whimpering.

"What is that?" He asked himself quietly.

The whimpering went on for another few hours and then stopped. Sam thought it was strange, but didn't go outside. It was dangerous to go out at night, even with the wards in place. Sam decided he would check it out when he got up. He decided to get some sleep. He knew he wouldn't get much, but it would be something.

He dozed off with the sound of Lucifer laughing at him.

 **Oh boy. Alright, so as mentioned above, keep in mind Sam's mental state! He wasn't really stable after he released Lucifer. So Sam is a little unstable now. But he'll get better! Don't worry :)**

 **Until Next Time! *watches my plot bunnies fight each other on which novel I should do next***


	2. Then Came a Baby

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm glad y'all like this so far! My friend was worried that me writing it would bring back memories or stir up old urges for me from when I suffered with self-harm. But I'm all good! Still self-harm free, and going strong! So don't worry :) I'm okay. Anyways. She also asked me about Sam's back. This came from me. When I suffered with it, I would cut my back. I didn't want my parents know, so that was my way of hiding it. Most of the scars have faded over time, but they're there. Anyways. Enough with this stuff. The plot bunnies came up with this little idea last night. I have my own take on Arrow (or Green Arrow as the comic book is called). Sam becomes a vigilante after a hunt gone wrong when he was seventeen. He runs into his family after he turns twenty two. More details will be on the board later. So yeah. Late night thoughts with the plot bunnies. Well, I was up late anyways. My brother called me as I was going to bed (he scared the hell out of me). He's okay. Just my other brother didn't plan things out all the way and such. Everything's cool though. I'm tired as hell, but all good. Lol. Anyways. Remember Dax is out! He's available for FREE until Tuesday! So go download it! Superheroes make an excellent bedtime story ;) See profile for details on how to find it on Amazon. The Hellatus is nearly over! But I'm still not prepared for the new season! Imma die! We're all gonna die! *flat lines* Yup. Dead. Lol. Alright, I'm good. Let's get going! When we left off, oh Sammy. *cuddles him to death***

 **spnfanforlife-Yay! I'm glad you're liking it so far :) Yup, full name coming. I know it. Dean knows it. Sam's ready to die laughing. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Guest-My poor baby. Don't worry Finn will take of things. And thank you!**

 **Aziza Maye-I do too! *cuddles him to death* Yeah, looking back Sam wasn't in the best place, especially when he called Dean and Dean rejected him. The idea for his back came from me. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Then Came a Baby**

Sam had gotten up early because of all the nightmares, and Lucifer. The angel really needs to learn that no means no, and to stay out of his head. Sam got up, showered, shaved, and all that fun jazz. He went downstairs and made himself some coffee and thought about fixing a bowl of cereal, but when he thought about it, the thought of food made him sick. So he skipped breakfast and went back to the study and closed the door. He locked it as well. He was going to come out for anything. Not until he had a solution to his problem. He booted up his laptop and the old desktop that was in there, opened some of the tomes and books, and got straight to work.

Once again the only time he left the room was to use the bathroom and make more coffee. In the end, he took Bobby's little coffee maker and a can of coffee upstairs with him. This way he didn't have to come downstairs and see the hatred and disappointment on his family's faces. Nor Castiel's if he popped in. He didn't want to see any angel for that matter. Though Lucifer wasn't giving him much of a choice. Hence the coffee. He was going to make this better. Even if he had to stay awake all night now.

After an hour Sam was dozing off at the desk. He was about to make more coffee when he heard that whimpering sound again. He was curious as to what that was, but he has more pressing matters. When the whimpering wouldn't stop he took a deep breath and headed downstairs. When he didn't see Bobby or Dean, he sighed in relief. He went out back and followed the whimpering sound into the woods. He looked around and when he got to the creek, he saw it. A little baby gray fox. He carefully picked the baby up and looked around. He walked around for a bit with the chirping baby in his arms, and couldn't find the poor things mama.

"Sorry little guy. I guess mama isn't around. That's why you were whimpering. You were trying to call her." Sam said.

The baby looked at him and chirped. The baby snuggled into Sam's broad chest and chirped happily. Sam smiled and scratched the little guy behind his ears. He took the little guy back ho-er to Bobby's house to clean him up a little.

'Monsters don't have homes. Or families.' Sam thought sadly to himself.

He booked it upstairs not wanting to be caught with the baby. Sam filled the tub a little and began to wash the playful little one. Sam smiled. He used some of the dog shampoo Bobby has for his new dog Asher. A German shepherd/rottweiler mix. Sam gently scrubbed the baby who seemed to enjoy it, then rinsed him off. Sam then drained the water and dried the baby off, while brushing his fur out. When he was done the baby was fluffy and Sam couldn't help but laugh. The baby was so cute! He picked the baby up and went to his room. He then left, closing the door behind him and got the baby some milk. Not knowing when the baby last ate. He warmed it up a little and quickly headed back upstairs. He got to his room and closed the door, locking it once more.

"Here we go little guy. Some yummy milk." Sam said picking up the baby and sitting crossed legged on the floor.

Sam watched the baby as he ate hungrily. Sam wished he would've done something sooner. Poor baby. His mama must've gotten killed or she abandoned the little guy. When the baby was done, Sam grabbed his pillow and laid down with the baby on his chest. The little guy was fast asleep and Sam found himself dozing off. He didn't want too, but he was tired and all that caffeine was working out of his system.

Finally after a few moments, Sam faded into a restless sleep.

Sam was woken up by frantic chirping and something licking his cheek. Sam opened his eyes and saw the baby trying to wake him up from his nightmare. Sam was glad he didn't remember it but knew Lucifer was the one that caused it. He got off the floor and stretched. Some time must've passed because Sam smelled some food cooking. It made his stomach ache. Sam shook his head and scratched the baby behind his ears telling him he was alright.

"You need a name." Sam said quietly to himself. "How about Finn? You look like a Finn."

Finn gave a happy chirp, and Sam smiled. He then went back to the desk and got back to work. Finn hopped onto his lap and sat with him, like he was researching too. Finn was going to keep an eye on his new friend. He seemed like he really needed a companion. Plus the man seemed really nice, but so sad. Like him. They were the same in a way.

Sam heard his name being called but ignored it. He got back to work, and worked well into the dawn hours of the morning. Even then he continued to work. Sam was determined to stop Lucifer that he was neglecting everything else. Except Finn. Finn needed to fix that. But how?

 **Awwwww, baby Finn! Baby Finn is a Grey Fox, to those who might've missed it.**

 **Until Next Time! *headtodesk as my plot bunnies come up with more projects***


	3. Things Are Getting Worse

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry! I wanted this out last night, but my allergies were giving me grief. So I put myself in a Benadryl coma for the night. So yeah. Stupid weather. Blegh. Anyways. If you downloaded my little hero, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the story! After midnight (pacific time) the price on my little hero, goes back to $5.99. So if you want to get it for free, better get it now! Because it'll be awhile before it's free again. But you can purchase it anytime! To those that do, again enjoy it! As soon as my plot bunnies calm down, I'll begin work on my other projects. I have twenty one book projects...oh boy...here are the one's I'm working on now. Fallen Series book 1: Twin angel brothers are on a mission not only to find their mother but to also teach the world peace and harmony. Mystery Of Jason Barrow: One grave stands out on a mass grave. Jason Barrows. Who is he and is he really missing his head? The Gun Runner: Sam Winchester (no, not our beloved Sam) a loner disowned by his family, becomes an underground gun runner for the government. He gets caught up with someone from his past, can he survive? Queen of December: Princess Annabelle is reluctant to become Queen when her parents have divided the kingdom. In the snowy beginnings of December she and her lady in waiting discover a way to bring the kingdom back together and end the icy war. Those are the ones that I'm working on. Whoo. Alright, let's get going! When we left off, poor Sammy.**

 **spnfanforlife-He's so cute! Don't worry Sammy, Finn has your back! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **brihun2388-Lol! I had some great dreams ;) They will be, you watch. PM me anytime darling! He's okay, just didn't plan things through. Thank you darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank you my darling! Not yet, but I plan too :) It would be so adorable!**

 **SpnKsl5-Hey darling :) Been a while! Thank you, glad you like it so far! My plot bunnies are so hyper. They're getting ready for winter. But what they don't know is we're going to get another mild winter ;) Happy writing! And I'm doing well, how are you?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Things Are Getting Worse. Slowly.**

Sam had worked all night well into the morning. He didn't leave the room once more, except to use the bathroom, to let Finn do his business and to feed him. Finn had tried to get him to leave the room, but to no avail. Finn didn't understand what made his new friend like this. So deep into the things he called tomes. Finn wanted to see his friend smile like he did. When returned from his next bathroom break, Finn got a good look at the boy. He looked terrible. Like he was sick. Finn whimpered. He went up to the boy, and rubbed his leg. Sam smiled down at the baby and picked him. Finn felt Sam shaking and was worried about him collapsing.

"I'm okay buddy. I'm just really tired is all." Sam said with a shaky smile.

Finn didn't believe the boy but took his word. There really wasn't much he could do. He was only a baby himself. He did at least manage to get Sam to lie down for a bit. He didn't sleep, but he was resting. Finn sat beside the couch Sam was lying on and took a protective position. He panted happily when Sam rubbed his head gently.

"You got my back, right buddy?" Sam asked weakly.

Finn chirped and licked Sam's hand. The tired boy smiled and closed his eyes. Finn heard his breathing even out but he knew the boy wouldn't sleep long. He continued to sit in his guarding position when Sam sprang up gasping for air. Finn jumped onto his chest and licked his check to snap him out of his state. Sam calmed down and rubbed Finns back. He then let the boy up, and watched as he went to the bathroom and freshened up to the best of his abilities. When he came back, Sam looked even worse. Pale, really dark circles under his eyes, eyes dull and lifeless, slight weight loss, all in all the boy looked like death warmed over.

Finn was worried. Sam just smiled and got back to work.

Sam jumped when a knock on his door came about. He figured he must've dozed off for a bit. He looked at his watch and saw it was about six'o clock at night, he ushered Finn to the small closet to hide. He went to the door and opened it once Finn was hidden. When he saw his brother, his gaze went to floor right away.

"Sam, Bobby and I would like to talk to you. Just for a few moments." Dean said softly.

Sam nodded and followed Dean downstairs. Bobby caught sight of the boy and inwardly gasped. The poor boy looked awful.

"Dean and I found a case. It's local so you don't have to go anywhere." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and waited for them to continue.

"We don't know what it is, but we think it could be a werewolf." Dean said.

Sam nodded and took the data Bobby wrote down and gave it a quick glance.

"I'll get to work right away." Sam rasped. He hadn't really spoken in the last few days and with all the coffee he had been drinking, his throat was a little dry.

Sam was about to head upstairs when a hand on his wrist caught him. Sam knew it was Dean, but didn't look back at him. Monster's don't have brothers. And Dean didn't care about him anymore. He couldn't have. He made the ultimate mistake, and he couldn't fix it. Yet.

"Sammy, hold on. You look sick. Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine." Sam said getting loose from Dean's grip and bolted up the stairs.

Sam closed himself in once again and locked the door. Then let Finn out of the closet. The baby went straight up to him and nuzzled his leg. Sam smiled and picked the baby up. He cuddled him for a moment and got to work on the case for Dean and Bobby.

'Alright. They think it's a werewolf. But the lunar cycle's off.' Sam thought. 'Not only that, there's no missing hearts.'

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose of closed his eyes. He couldn't focus. At all. He jumped when he heard laughing and got out his razor blade. He took off his shirt, and made new marks. Instead of lying down on his towel, he let the blood run.

'I don't feel better, but at least Lucifer stopped laughing.' Sam thought to himself.

Finn saw what Sam did to himself and didn't like it. At all. Next time he was going to do it, Finn was going the blade away from him. Somehow.

 **You go Finn! Sammy needs help! And you Dean Michael Winchester, you better do something soon! Or else!**

 **Until Next Time! *wants to shoot my plot bunnies because there's so many and they're so hyper***


	4. Crash and Burn

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you to those who downloaded my first superhero novel! I hope you enjoy it :) If you haven't gotten it, it's now available for purchase! It's only $5.99 :) Which isn't bad, but if you love superheroes, please give my latest a read and spread the word! It would mean a lot ;) Anyways. My roommate and I got a treadmill. Whoo! I can keep my big old butt in shape all winter long now XD Nah. I really do need get back to walking daily. Especially if I want my next surgery. I need to be sure my other foot's good to go, and getting back into my walking will be really helpful. Anyways. Supernatural's getting closer! Still not ready! Nope. Imma die. XD Alright. So, getting some of outlines are ready and I'll be starting on something in the next few days. I have no idea what, but something. Anywhozzles, there's new stories on the board. Both in which Sam doesn't go to Stanford instead he becomes something more. In one of them he becomes a Black Ops Agent, reason still unknown, he runs into his family on a mission and gets into trouble. In the other, is my own little take on Arrow. What most people don't know is that, Green Arrow is one of two DC heroes I actually like. Anyways, Sam becomes a vigilante after a hunt gone wrong and runs into his family just after his twenty second birthday. Both descriptions are my profile! Go check'em out and let me know what you think. Alright, let's get going shall we? When we left off, Finn knows something's up! Can he help Sam?**

 **spnfanforlife-XD I love it when you full name him. He runs and hides like a little puppy! Everyone wants to adopt Finn. I do! Him so cute! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-Hop to it Dean! Sammy needs his daddy stat!**

 **Aziza Maye-Yup. It's about time. Now he just needs to get his butt in gear and help Sammy. Finn will save Sam one way or another ;) Thank you my darling! Hugs back! My allergies HATE fall and spring weather. Blegh.**

 **SpnKsl5-Aw, I hope you get better soon! Thankfully it's only my allergies, but they HATE fall/spring weather. Last year, I had a few head and chest colds because of it. Anyways. I do too. That assbutt. I know he only gets Sam in his sleep, but he's so run down he's hallucinating. Poor baby. Aw. The whimpering/chirping was Finn. He was calling for his mama. :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Crash and Burn**

Sam wanted to lay down. He really did. But he needed to work. Bobby and Dean were counting on him to figure out what they were hunting. It wasn't a werewolf for sure. Wendigo? Possible, except no one's missing and the markings on the bodies don't match, so it would have to be one that's be 'born' recently. Witch? Not likely, but then again a spell would do the trick. Rugaru? No. Phantom. Definitely not. Poltergeist. Nope, they're not that aggressive. Vengeful spirit. Maybe. Sam ran through hundreds of monsters, and still wasn't coming up with anything. Well, he would be able too. But he just couldn't focus. Between finding a way to get Lucifer back into his box, and now this, he's brain felt like it was on fire.

'Either that or I have a fever. That wouldn't surprise me honestly.' Sam thought. He smiled when he past the bed and little Finn was curled up on his pillow.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom and found the first aid. He sterilized the thermometer and poked it into his mouth. He waited the full two minutes and made a mental note to tell Bobby to get a digital thermometer. This glass one was well past it's prime and pretty old. He took the device out and looked at it. He huffed when he saw that he did have a fever, but it was low grade.

'101.3. Nice radio station, needs a better host though.' Sam thought to himself.

Sam shook his head and went back to his room, and once more shut and locked the door. He went back to the desk and got back to work. He thought if he could work while bleeding to death, he could work with a fever. Plus it was a small one. He shivered and decided to put his shirt back on. He'll clean the blood off his back later. He put on a dark t shirt in case some of the cuts opened and bleed. No one would be able to notice the blood. Sam yawned, his body demanding sleep. But he couldn't. Not yet. He had work to do. He couldn't stop now. Plus, he's had worse.

Dawn came about and Sam was bone tired. His fever had probably gone up despite him taking some aspirin. He was bone tired and so ready to crash, but couldn't. He couldn't face Lucifer or worse. His angry father. No not Dean. But John. He couldn't face John. He knew his father didn't like him much, and probably even hated him. But now, that was probably multiplied. He shivered again. He got up and went downstairs. He got Finn some fresh meat bits, and some fruits. Finn was old enough to have some solid food. The kit was probably waiting for Sam to feed it something solid. But he wanted to be sure he could first. He didn't want the kit to get sick.

When Sam returned to his room, Finn was sitting up on the bed waiting for him. Sam smiled at the baby and set the bowl down. He also got Finn some fresh water. Sam watched the kit eat for a moment then stood. He swayed and grasped the edge of the couch. He slowly sat down and rested his head on the arm.

Finn rushed over to Sam and licked his face. The boy was hot to the touch and shaking badly. Finn whimpered when Sam didn't respond to him. The kit gave a sharp bark and Sam jumped out of his skin. Finn was startled but glad that Sam was back with him.

"I'm okay buddy. M'okay." Sam slurred.

Finn watched as the boy returned to the desk and got to work once more. Finn was tempted to chew the cables and shut down the magical block things, but didn't. He thought it would be dangerous. Finn watched as Sam got up once again and left the room. Finn knew the when Sam left he was to hide. Unlike earlier. Sam shut the door, but this time Sam didn't so Finn went and hid in the closet. It was like a den, so he didn't mind it much. He laid down and waited for Sam to come back.

Sam sat down to do more work and something hit him. He didn't understand why he didn't see it before! The markings on the victims, and the really small body count, plus Finn, it all made sense. Winter was coming and so the bobcats and mountain lions were probably hunting before the snow came in. Wolves won't attack a human unless hunted, or provoked. The bears were probably further towards the mountains were most of the caves were. So that left mountain lions and bobcats. The markings were consistent with both, and the people that were killed were hunters. Normal hunters. They probably had a run in with the creatures and met their untimely end.

Sam went downstairs to report his findings with his brother and surrogate father.

"Morning boy." Bobby greeted.

"Hey Sammy. Feeling better?" Dean asked.

"Fine. About the case." Sam said.

"Did you find something?" Bobby asked.

Sam nodded and went into his explanation.

"Makes sense honestly. I forgot about the natural wildlife." Bobby said scratching his head, then putting his cap back on.

"Okay. So that was easy. Now what?" Dean asked.

Sam turned to head back to his room and he swayed again as the room spun. He grasped the wall, and took a few deep breaths. He could faintly hear Dean talking him, asking him what was wrong. He was about to answer, when his world went black.

 **That's not good! Dean Michael, you get your butt in gear and take care of your baby or you're grounded!**

 **Until Next Time! *ponders a fic where John comes back in the fifth season* Hmmmmm...**


	5. Finn is The Cobra Commander

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry my darlings! My allergies were all over the place and not only that it's been thunder storming too, so my internet's been a little wonky. It's not raining now, but knowing Ohio it'll be back to down pouring again XD Anyways. My concentration's been really bad as well, and I don't know what it is. It could be my anxiety, but then again I have nothing to be freaking out over. I don't have any other issues that would cause my focus to just drop. So yeah. Don't know what it is. My focus is here one minute, then gone the next. Wonder if it's just the weather. Hmmmm...anyways. Doing much better! Just needed another day in a Benadryl coma, and I woke up feeling better. Not just that, I worked out this morning on the treadmill and I felt ten times better. I even jogged a little! What?! I walked a full mile (which is how much my toes can handle right now), and then tried jogging. I jogged for about half a mile. So yeah. I did good today! I don't know if I'll workout at night too, like before bed (they say if you workout before bed, do it two hours before hand), I want too but I don't know yet. We'll see. Anyways. My plot bunnies have multiplied! I'm going to die...*flat lines* Sonuvabitch! But seriously! Where did all these bunnies come from?! I barely had room for them before, and now's there's more! Oh boy. Anyways. Let's get going. I'm done rambling. When we left off, Sam collapsed! No! Sammy hold on!**

 **spnfanforlife-With the spoon dude. I told you to play nice Dean. I told you. You got what was coming, and I'm laughing. Now go help Sammy! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Right?! When the episode Wendigo first aired, I thought what if it hadn't been a monster? I had the same thought again when I wrote the chapter. What if it wasn't a monster, but natural wildlife? Boom! This chapter born. And I totally want to see an episode where it's natural wildlife as well. Dammit Dean! Move your butt!**

 **SpnKsl5-You're welcome my darling! And thank you :( I don't like allergies. Me too. My poor Sammy. Right?! I want my own little Finn! Dean caught him ;) Don't worry.**

 **Katlover98-Thank you my darling! And I think Dean will want to lock Sam in the panic room forever when he finds out.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Finn is The Cobra Commander of This Operation!**

"Sam!" Dean called as he watched Sam go to his knees.

He caught the boy just as he was about to face plant to the floor. He leaned back with Sam up against his chest, and he tried to rouse his unconscious brother. He could feel the fever on him, and wasn't too happy about with his breathing either. Dean also noticed that Sam had lost a little weight and was paler than before. He knew Sam was sick, but was just waiting for Sam to come to him on his own. He knew Sam needed space after what happened at the convent, but this was ridiculous. Dean knew he should've acted sooner, but his damn pride and everything else had gotten in the way. He was also mad as hell but this wasn't okay. Sam looked like he hadn't slept in days, and Dean knew he hadn't been eating either. All that coffee he was running on combined with the stress of everything, Dean was surprised Sam didn't collapse sooner.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you comfortable and taken care of." Dean whispered. He gently squeezed his baby before getting up with him in his arms. "I'm sorry Sammy."

Dean carried Sam over to the couch and laid him down. He covered Sam with the light afghan that was on the back of the couch, while Bobby brought in a bowl of ice water with a clean washcloth. Dean dunked the cloth into the water and laid it across Sam's hot forehead. Sam moaned and shifted restlessly, until Dean got him to calm down and went into a peaceful for the moment sleep.

"You know, when your all better we're having a talk about this. Not just you. Me and you. We need to sort some stuff out, and I need to apologize big time." Dean said quietly.

Dean grabbed a chair and settled into it. He was in for a night of Sam watching. But this mess was half his fault. He meant it when he told Sam they were going to talk. They were going to have a nice long talk about everything. Though Dean had a pretty good idea of what had gone on, it didn't excuse his own behavior as of late. That high horse he was on, was now a dead horse. He was also going to have to convince Sam to share some of the load of research for finding Lucifer. Breaking the first seal was his fault, and he shouldn't have pinned all the blame on Sam. That wasn't fair of him.

Finn was getting worried. His Sam hadn't come back. He quietly made his way out of the room and downstairs. He peered into the big room and saw his boy, with a man. This man was sitting beside Sam. Finn didn't know if he could trust this man. I mean, it was obvious that Sam was avoiding him for a reason. He slowly crept on, and hid underneath the desk for a moment trying to decide what to do.

Decision was made and Finn took a chance. He rushed up to the couch and jumped up onto Sam's lap. The man next to Sam jumped out of his seat and shouted for another. When the other man came in, he stood still for a moment as if trying to assess the situation.

"Alright little guy. Don't move. I'm just going to grab you and take you outside, nicely and calmly." Dean said softly to not spook the fox.

Finn huffed as if he was saying Dean was an idiot and curled up in Sam's lap. He wasn't moving for shit. Sam needed him.

Dean watched the fox with mass confusion. He then moved to get the fox off Sam, when the fox growled at him. Dean stepped back and watched the fox curl back up and Sam had calmed down. Sam's fever had gone up again and was restless. But here was this little kit and Sam was calm again.

"That was weird." Dean said.

"Well, I say the kit is here to stay anyways. By the growling he wasn't going to let ya move 'im." Bobby said. "Plus, Sam's calmed down some now."

"Yeah. Thank god. Now all I need is to break this fever and get him coherent." Dean said.

"You do that. I got to go tow a wrecked truck in the next county. I'll be gone a few hours, think y'all will be alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Dean said.

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Call me if ya need something." Bobby said.

"I will." Dean said.

Bobby headed out and left the brothers and fox alone.

"Alright bub. I'm in charge!" Dean said.

Finn looked at Dean with a look that said, 'Yeah? And?'

"Just letting you know who's the boss." Dean said.

Finn huffed again and curled up this time in a protective position letting Dean who the real boss was. Finn wasn't going to let anyone Sam. Not even this man.

 **Good boy Finn! And wow Dean, bested by a baby...time to step your game up bruh!**

 **Until Next Time! "Well, this is part where he kills us." "Hello! This is the part where I kill you!" 'Chapter 9: The Part Where he Kills You' Me: Imma die...**


	6. Deadly Secrets Revealed

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *hiccups* I have the hiccups. *flips cell over, hiccups stop* Well...that was funny XD My grandma always told me that when you have the hiccups you flip something over. It always worked for me, which is so funny. Anyways. Tomorrow, there might not be a chapter. I'm going to be in Indiana to see my brother, and I don't know how late I'll be there. So, yeah. No chapter tomorrow. Anyways. To some wondering what was up with last night's end note. That's a Portal 2 reference. In the game, chapter 9 is called The Part Where He Kills You, and the end note was the joke. So if you've played Portal 2, you probably got the joke. If not, head to Youtube and watch a playthrough of the game, or type in The Part Where He Kills You and watch the video. Or you can play the game! It's a really fun game, I love it. Anyways. To those who follow me on Facebook and/or Deviant Art, I'll be participating in Inktober. But instead of posting a new drawing everyday, I'm going to make it easier on me and group my pictures together. So Monday, I'll have one page but with three drawings on it. I'll be posting them on both Facebook and Deviant Art. So get ready to be spammed with doodles all October! And yes, most will be Supernatural. Season twelve is nearly here! Oh my goodness! Knees weak, palms sweaty, dad's not here, Gabriel's spaghetti. Yeah. That happened. No shame here. XD Alright, let's get going my loves! When we left off, Finn's guarding Sam! *squees***

 **Aziza Maye-I thought so too, and it made me mad actually. Dean and Sam are both equally guilty when you think about it. But since Dean had Cas on his side, Sam took all the blame especially when they found out that he was Lucifer's vessel. But you're welcome! And go Finn! Tell Dean that he needs to sort himself out before he resumes taking care of Sammy.**

 **spnfanforlife-It is pretty funny *dies* Poor Dean! But he did have it coming though. *pats Dean's head* S'kay Deanie XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Katlover98-I know! Real life tends to steal me away a lot. And aw! I always appreciate the patience. Finn is just too cute! I want to adopt him *huggles him* Once Dean finds out everything, Sammy won't be leaving his sight anytime soon, and Sam would secretly love the attention!**

 **SpnKsl5-We'll have to see ;) Finn isn't too happy with Dean. Thank you my darling! Chapter 9...oh boy! Lol. It's a game reference from one of my favorites. You too! Hope you're feeling better :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Deadly Secrets Revealed**

Dean cleaned out the bowl and filled it about halfway, then threw in some ice cubes. Sam's fever was finally starting to break and was starting to come back to awareness. Finn hadn't left his side once. The little kit was persistent and when Sam got restless, the kit would nuzzle Sam's cheek and chirp at him until he calmed down, the kit would also try to keep Dean away. It was if though the kit knew something was up between the brothers and Finn was just protecting Sam in his own way.

Dean walked back into the living room and sat the bowl down on the coffee table and knelt down beside his brother. He noticed that Sam had rolled over in his sleep, and the blanket was now pooled around his waist and his shirt was partially up. Dean went to lower it and to turn Sam back over when something caught Deans eye. There were markings on Sam's back. Dean frowned and lifted Sam's shirt up all the way and gasped. Sam's back was covered in top to bottom with cuts. Some old and some very recent. What was worst was that Sam somehow managed to carve a sigil right above his left kidney. The sigil was like their tattoos, but different. This sigil was meant to expel evil out of a person then prevent it from happening again.

Dean quickly covered Sam's back, and rolled him over to his back. He place the clean cloth in the water and wrung out the excess water. He placed the cool cloth on Sam's forehead again, and tucked him back in. Dean then got up on shaky legs and left the room. He went outside to the porch and leaned over the railing as his breakfast made a reappearance. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and tears leaked out his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment took in a shaking breath.

"Oh god...Sammy." Dean croaked as more tears cascaded down his face.

He couldn't believe that his Sammy, his baby was hurting himself like this. He knew something was wrong, but not this. He never imagined this. Dean sat down in one of the chairs on the porch and held his head in his hands and cried. He knew it was his fault Sam was hurting himself this way. But that sigil, that mark was the worst of them all. Sam wasn't evil. Not by a long shot.

'If had just gotten off my high horse for one minute, just for one. I could've stopped this.' Dean thought sadly to himself.

His high horse wasn't so high now. It was now a dead horse. A really dead horse. He and Sam really needed to have a talk now, and Sam wasn't going to be around any pointy objects for a long time. A very long time. They were also going to take a break. Apocalypse be damned, his baby was more important and it was time Dean got back on his job. A job he use to take seriously.

After he gathered his bearings he went back inside and saw that Sam was sitting up looking around confused. Dean smiled sadly, at sleepy boy. He watched as the kit licked Sam's cheek and brought him in the now. Sam didn't look so pale, and the bright red fever spots were gone which means his fever was gone. Dean stepped into the room and went up to Sam. He knelt down and felt his baby's forehead.

"Fever's gone. That's good. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to drag you to the hospital." Dean said with a smile.

"Dean? What happened to me?" Sam asked. "I remember telling you and Bobby the case was a bust then things went black."

"Well, you turned to leave the room and then you just went down. That's when we found out you were sick, though Bobby and I kinda knew already." Dean said. "We put you here and got your fever under control."

Sam nodded. He really wanted to go back to his room and work. He was brought out of his thought by Finn licking his hand and whimpering.

"So, who's your friend Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Finn. I found him out in the woods. I looked for his mama, but couldn't find her. I think she might've been killed or she abandoned him." Sam said scratching Finn behind his ears.

"He's a good one. He's been protecting you like a mother even though he's a baby." Dean joked, he danced in his head when a smile broke on Sam's face.

Sam agreed. Dean got Sam to eat and then came the tough part. Dean wanted to wait, but it was killing him. He needed to know. Like right now.

"Sammy. How long?" Dean asked.

"Hmm? How long what?" Sam asked suddenly sweating.

"How long have you been cutting your back?" Dean asked gently.

Sam felt like Dean slammed on the brakes suddenly and he was thrown forwards as his world stopped. How the hell did he find out?! More importantly how could he tell Dean?

 **Oh boy. Dean knows. And Sam's reaction at the end was my own when my parents find out I was going through it.**

 **Until Next Time! My treadmill is awesome, but I wish there was a place where I could lay a book down so I can read while I walk.**


	7. Scars of Truth Revealed

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry! I wanted this out last night, but if you follow me on Facebook then you know I lost internet yesterday and couldn't get this out. So yeah. Sorry about that! Anyways. Indiana was great! Saw my brother and we hung out all day. I got home a little late and was so tired. Long car rides always make me so tired. Blegh. I also got more book projects outlined! Whoo! Speaking of books. I think I lost interest in writing the Fallen Series. WHAT?! This actually makes me sad, because this never happened. Now, I'm not saying the series is abandoned, but it's taken a back burner once more until I can sort myself out with it. Ugh. I feel disappointed in myself, and I shouldn't be because I said the series wasn't abandoned, and I have great stories waiting to be written. Pfffffttttt...this sucks. Anyways. I got the first seven days for Inktober drawn! They're in Paint Tool Sai waiting to be touched up and cleaned up. Once they're all touched and cleaned up, I'll post them to Facebook and Deviant Art! I tried to draw Oliver from Arrow for the first time. Oh boy. He didn't turn out too bad at least. I also tried to draw Master and Crazy Hand from Super Smash Brothers. I have problems with fingers and toes, but I think they turned out okay. For the most part...XD Anywhozzles. Our boys come back next week! AH! Still not ready...never will be...gonna die...lol. Alright let's go. When we left off, Dean knows and now it's time for an explanation.**

 **lenail125-Poor boys indeed. Don't worry, Dean will take care of his baby!**

 **Katlover98-My poor baby. I threatened Dean not to mess up or I'll ground him and take his keys ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Oh shit son. Better listen to her XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Daddy Dean is back! Finally. Hugs back!**

 **SpnKsl5-It's okay! I'm not really much of a gamer. That's good, I'm glad you feel somewhat better. It's been a few days, so I hope you're much better now :) Aw! *hugs* And a fellow empath! Nice to know another :) Thanks darling! I'll look into it, and Indiana was fun!**

 **Enjoy: WARNING! TISSUE MIGHT BE NEEDED!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Scars of Truth Revealed**

"Sammy. I need to know how long so I can help you. Please baby boy." Dean plead.

Sam shook his head. He couldn't tell Dean. He wouldn't understand. No one would. He was alone and he would deal with this alone like he had been. He couldn't tell Dean. Besides, why would Dean care now. After he returned from Hell, Dean had been self righteous and a high horse. Hell changed him, he expected it, but not like that. Not only that, how would tell Dean? How would he tell anyone for that matter? It was hard and Sam didn't where to start, if he was going to spill the beans. He wasn't going to. A gentle hand took his chin and forced him to look into his brothers eyes.

"Sammy please. I know I haven't been the brother since I returned from Hell, but I have to know. I can't stand to see you in pain nor bear the idea of you being in pain. So please baby boy, please tell me. Let me help you." Dean said tearfully.

Sam let the tears in his eyes spill over and he shook his head once more.

"I don't know where to start, or how to even tell you." Sam whispered.

"It's okay. Just start somewhere." Dean said thumbing away Sam's tears. "Anywhere. You can't do this Sammy. I can't lose you to this."

Sam broke down. All the stress and strain had caught up with him and made him lose control of his emotions. He buried himself into Dean's broad chest and clung to him as if he would vanish from him again. He felt Dean clung back and began to rock back and forth gently. Dean let some of his own tears go. His Sammy was in such pain he can't stand it. He needed to help him, but didn't know how.

"I got ya Sam. I got ya. I'm here." Dean soothed.

"D daddy...m's sorry." Sam sobbed out.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay buddy. I'm here now. Daddy's here." Dean said softly.

Sam calmed down after a few more minutes. He was relaxed and more tired, but felt that Dean wasn't going to let go until he got his answers. So Sam caved and let Dean, slowly.

"It started about a month after Lilith dragged you to Hell. Bobby tried to look after me, but I couldn't cope so I pretended he wasn't there. The cutting came one afternoon. I was looking for ways to bring you back and I broke down. Something inside me snapped, and my back took the brunt of my anger. So that's where I decided to cut. Well that, and so no one would see the damage. I kept cutting even after you came back. Between Castiels words, your voice mail, and everything in between, I just couldn't take it. The sigil was to force the evil out of me. Dad was right. You should've killed me when you had the chance. Look what I've done. I need to be killed. Please Dean. Do it. Please." Sam begged at the end, sobbing once more.

He yelped when he felt a sting on his cheek. He looked at his brother and saw pain, anger, love, and something Sam hadn't seen in brother since he returned. His Dean. Dean grabbed his face gently and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Now you listen to me. I. Will. Not. Kill. You! No! Never! Not even if I had a gun to my head! Sammy. We both made mistakes. Letting Lucifer out, was both of our faults. I got the ball rolling while you got the tail end of it. I'm so sorry baby boy. So sorry. But please don't give up. I can't put Lucifer back into his cage without you. I don't want to. And yes, I'm angry to all Hell, but at both of us. But just because I'm angry doesn't mean I hate you. I love you kiddo. Always will, no matter what you do or what happens." Dean said, wiping away Sam's tears again. "You're my Sam, Sammy. That will never change. And this cutting is going to stop. I won't let you hurt yourself like this. It doesn't just hurt you, it hurts me too. Badly. So, think you can let me be big brother again? Let me have another shot at my job?"

Sam sniffled and crushed his brother into a big hug.

"Please help me daddy. I want to get better. I don't wan to do this anymore. Please help me." Sam cried.

"Atta boy. Don't you worry Sammy. You'll be better in no time." Dean soothed.

Dean gently rocked his brother again and let him fall to sleep in his arms. Once Sam was back to sleep, Dean laid him back down and tucked him in. Dean watched as Finn curled up protectively on Sam's chest once more. Finn gave Dean a look that said 'I'll give you the benefit of a doubt, but you mess this up, I'll mess you up!' Dean chuckled and ruffled the kits fur. The kit swatted at him and fell to sleep with Sam.

Dean sat back into the chair and kept an eye on Sam. Sam wasn't going to leave his sight, not for a moment. Not after what Sam revealed. He was also going to get Sam better. If it was the last thing he was going to do. Sam was going to get better, and they were going to put Lucifer back into his cage. Somehow.

"Rest Sammy. As soon as you wake up, we're getting right to work." Dean whispered.

He wasn't going to give up his job again. He did once and look what happened. Sam was self destructing and it was bad. Now that he was back on the job, his Sammy was going to get the love and attention he should've been getting. End of the world be dammed.

In The Hallway

Bobby walked into the guest bedroom that was there and he let loose his tears despite smiling.

"My boys are back. I got my boys back." He whispered tearfully.

 ***flat lines* This was a hard chapter. Excuse me a moment *leaves the room, sobs, stops, gathers self, returns* I'm fine.**

 **Until Next Time! *sets up my laptop in way in front of the treadmill and puts in a movie* This is awesome X3**


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know this is late to be uploaded, but I was out with some friends and didn't get in until about 9:40 ish. So yeah. Anyways. I've been binge watching Yu-Gi-Oh, a show I use to watch when I was little with my dad, and I'm cracking the hell up. Oh my goodness this anime. XD Anyways. Going to be working on some other stories to hopefully spark interest in writing the Fallen Series. I know people will like it, because hey, two brothers on a mission. What's not to like? Lol. But yeah. So the story I'll be working on now is called The Gun Runner. This is about my own Sam Winchester and his journey with being a gun runner and he how became one. Should be fun. Anywho. Since the plot bunnies are running me ragged again, it's time for another Reader's Choice! That's right. Just head over to my profile and pick the fic you would like to see next! That also means, this story is at it's natural end. I know, I know. But the healing process for self-harm can be quite extensive. If I were to write the whole process for Sam, we would be here a LONG while. Yeah. So I shortened it to keep it simple. Just note, that Sam's healing process will be a lot different than mine. He has Dean for support and strength, whereas I did not. I battled mine alone (yup, for ten years). I didn't have a good support system until my adopted mom came into my life when I twenty one, heading to twenty two. So yeah. And everybodys healing process is different. Anyways. I'm done rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, Sam wants to get better! Yay!**

 **lenail125-He did!**

 **spnfanforlife-He deserved it. Totally. XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-My heart broke as I wrote it! I had to stop a few times to gather myself. But thank you! Aw! *hugs***

 **SpnKsl5-Yay! I'm glad you're better! Yay feels! XD I'm going to work on some other stories and see if it sparks my interest again or gives me any new ideas. XD XD XD That's amusing. I do know that feeling, I know it well. Thanks again my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **All's Well That Ends Well**

Sam was out on the porch swing rocking back and forth gently as he sketched in sketch book. He was sketching Dean as he worked on the Impala. Each stroke on the page was amazing. Thin lines, thick lines, soft lines, and harsh lines filled out two pages. Sam was shading it in now, letting the scene pop off the page. He was well aware of his brother sitting next to him now. He just kept rocking and sketching. When Sam was finished he signed his name at the bottom left corner. He blushed a little and showed Dean his drawing. Dean came to see what an artist Sam was. Drawing was good outlet for Sam. It let him use his hands but not in a destructive way.

Dean whistled. "Damn Sammy. My Baby looks sexy as hell, well next to me of course."

"Dean." Sam whined.

"But seriously Sammy. This is amazing." Dean said.

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled.

Dean smiled back and felt his heart warm up. Over the last few months it was hard to get Sam to stop cutting. Dean figured out that cutting was an addiction. Worse than smoking or drinking. There was a whole science behind. Something about the person activating the fight or flight response to create adrenaline and then the person can get high off it or something like that. Anyways. Dean hadn't let Sam anywhere sharp and took away his weapons. When started to recover Dean slowly reintroduced to his weapons. They were also back to sharing their room and Sam slept at night.

Finn came barreling onto the porch. Sam and Dean would Finn out and let him roam around the yard. The young kit never went far and kept really close to Sam. Finn was good for Sam. It gave him something to hold onto and again let him use his hands in a non destructive way. Finn was a massive part of Sam's recovery. The young kit was able to bring Sam if he had urges or felt like he was going to relapse. The young kit also helped keep the nightmares at bay when Dean wasn't enough. Finn jumped up on Sam as he closed his book and set it beside him. He licked the young man's face and curled up into his lap.

"Hey Finn. Where'd you disappear to this time?" Sam asked.

The young fox chirped as if answering him. Sam chuckled and petted the little guy. He wasn't much of a baby anymore. He was fully grown now being a few months older than when Sam found him. The young fox panted when Dean gave him a good scratch behind his ears. Sam smiled. The two literally fought of him during the first few weeks of his recovery. It made Sam and Bobby laugh that Dean a big bad hunter was fighting with a tiny animal. It was so funny to watch and made Sam and Bobby laugh until their sides ached.

"Alright Sammy. Time for lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Dean winked standing and stretching.

"You're always starving." Sam smiled.

"Growing boy." Dean said.

"Growing up or out?" Sam teased with a smirk.

Dean blinked at his brother and chased him when Sam took off into the yard. Dean caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. Dean having the upper hand at the moment, tickled Sam who was trying to smother his laugh and failed.

Finn came running and started to defend Sam. Sam knew the kit wouldn't hurt Dean. Sam thought it was adorable.

They got up off the ground and headed inside the house. They washed up and grabbed some lunch. With Sam doing better it was time to move on, and get to work on saving the world. Dean was going to be better to his brother and Sam was doing his best to help solve their end of the world problem and to keep self harm free. They looked at each other and communicated.

'I'm proud of you Sammy. You came such a long way these past few months, and I'm so glad you're still here. I love you kiddo, so much. Never forget it.' Dean thought to himself.

'Thank you for saving me De. I'm glad you're still here. I love you so much. Please never forget it.' Sam thought.

They sat and ate, while laughing and talking. Things were alright in the Winchester world once more. Well, as well as things can get.

 **DONE! Didn't plan for an epilogue, so I hope this ending is alright. Don't forget to visit my profile and pic a story ;)**

 **See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
